


Furry Little Colt

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @wayward-mirage I have a request. Can you do one where Bobby finds a stray cat and even though the boys tease him he keeps it and takes care of it. Just something cute to showcase Bobbys big heart 💜





	Furry Little Colt

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @wayward-mirage I have a request. Can you do one where Bobby finds a stray cat and even though the boys tease him he keeps it and takes care of it. Just something cute to showcase Bobbys big heart 💜

Bobby had gone to help the boys on a case in the next town over. The three men were walking back to the street when a small meowing could be heard. Sam and Dean just kept walking, so focused on getting cleaned up that they had barely registered it.

The older hunter, however, followed the noises of distress. Crouching down, he found a kitten, maybe a few months old. It was a skinny orange and white kitten, who was pawing and an empty tuna can.

Picking up the small creature, Bobby couldn’t help but smile when it licked his beard. He held it close as he went back to his truck. Dean raised his eyebrow, but didn’t ask, figuring Bobby would simply drop the feline off at a pound or something.

“What’re you starin’ at, ya _idjit_? Never seen a cat before?” He asked.

Dean held his hands up. “Just surprised, that’s all.” He said. 

* * *

Back at Bobby’s, the kitten had been fed, given some water, and was currently sleeping on Bobby’s lap, purring contently. Now and then he would give it’s back a gently pet.

“Are you keeping that thing because it’s the only pussy you can get?” Dean laughed.

Bobby shot him a glare. “This ‘thing’ is a kitten, and he has a name.” He shot back.

Sam couldn’t help but tease him, as well. “What’s that? ‘Mrs’?” He chuckled.

“No, ya idjit. It’s Colt.” He said matter-of-factly. 

* * *

When the boys returned 6 months later, they found Colt trying to get Bobby’s attention by walking around in his desk, nudging and licking his hand. Bobby cracked a smirk before scratching behind Colt’s ear. When he stopped, he received an annoyed ‘meow’ before Colt took off into the other room.

“Looks like you’re still in the honeymoon stage.” Dean smiled.

Bobby couldn’t help but chuckle. “Better than you. Mr. One Hit Wonder.” He smirked.


End file.
